Evil Reflections
by Graveeja
Summary: Please review me I'll be sad if you don't :-(
1. A Plan in the making

The source paced violently back and fourth in his dark chambers that were housed by the hell of the underworld.  
  
"THE CHAMRED ONES"! the source screamed with a demonic tone. "They have been a poisonous thorn in my side for quiet some time"! The source sat down on a rustic stone throne with a troubled look on his face. As he thought he called for the seer.  
  
"With all the powers bestowed upon you as a seer, tell me what can I do to defeat the charmed ones"?  
  
The seer looked a bit confused as if she had no answer to give him.  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"My lord we have been trying for the last couple of years to destroy the power of three but so far we have failed at every attempt"  
  
"Watch your tone seer"! the source glared at the seer with intense evil almost as if she had over stepped her bounds.  
  
"What I meant to say my lord is that perhaps we have been going about the task at hand the wrong way"  
  
"What is it that you propose"?  
  
The seer paced the floor walking back and fourth, the source seemed to get an annoyed look on his face watching his all knowing seer pace. To the source this was the first time the seer looked stumped, and this was not a comforting feeling to the source what so ever.  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
Questioned the Source stared at the Seer awaiting her reply.  
  
"My lord every attempt we have made on the charmed ones has been to them directly, which every attempt has been countered, we should attack the core of the charmed ones, the very heart of their powers"!  
  
"You're forgetting Seer we have attempted that several times"  
  
"My lord with all do respect again those were all direct attempts"  
  
"I'm listening"  
  
"The book of shadows is the heart for the power of three, correct?"  
  
"Yes, and you're point would be?"  
  
"If we can obtain the book and destroy it then the power of three would cease to exist"!  
  
The source chuckled. His chuckling began to grow to a hearty laugh almost as if he had heard something absurd and hilarious.  
  
"My lord"?  
  
"Fool Seer, the book cannot be destroyed as it is protected by the power of the light"  
  
"Lord as I have always known to be true one's power can also be thy one's downfall."  
  
"Seer you're dismissed, come to me when you actually have a plan that is worth my time"!  
  
The seer glared at the source as in disbelief and shock that he actually dismissed her, all the times that he has relied on her in the past for guidance. She thought to herself that she would show him, she would prove to him that she could cause the downfall of the charmed ones forever and no unseen force would reconstitute them again.  
  
The seer decided to stake out the charmed ones to see what kind of weakness she could prey on.  
  
Meanwhile at the manor the girls were getting ready for the day. Piper acting like the bigger sister more like a mother to the other two. Paige hogged the bathroom as she beautified herself. Phoebe fretting over when she would get the use of the bathroom.  
  
"Pointless don't you think"? Paige exclaimed with a dignified tone.  
  
Phoebe waited impatiently on the other end of the door huffing.  
  
"Paige what are you doing in there"?  
  
"Getting ready for work"  
  
"Would you hurry it up please"!  
  
Paige frantically brushed her hair and then took one last look in the mirror.  
  
"Still I see no point in perfecting perfection"!  
  
Paige opened the door and on the other side stood Phoebe. Her hair was pulled back in a nice pony tail that revealed the many shades of color in her hair. Paige with a sarcastic look on her face stepped aside for Phoebe to pass through.  
  
"By all means it's all yours, Geez what are you in such a hurry for"?  
  
"Cole and I are having lunch today and I want to look my extra best for him"  
  
"Well I best be going downstairs, Piper has a nice breakfast going downstairs, I can almost smell it now"  
  
"Wait"! Phoebe said with a scold in her voice  
  
"What" Paige said with a slow annoyed tone  
  
"You should try using your powers to get downstairs"  
  
"What you mean orb down stairs? Umm no I need to practice more at it, the last time I tried it I ended up in the neighbors back yard"  
  
Phoebe chuckled a bit and said with a funny tone,  
  
"Practice makes perfect, besides you do not want to be dead in the water with powers you do not know how to control yet and you could make a mistake which could cost you your life"  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right I'll give it a try" Paige mumbled  
  
"Just concentrate on where you want to go, Leo told me how to do this, just visualize the place or person you want to see and poof it will happen."  
  
Paige stood in the hallway and closed her eyes, at first she felt kinda stupid. She was more worried about how she looked doing this than to get her power to kick in and work. She could always teleport objects no problem but when it came to herself she had lots of problems. A Few seconds passed and Paige was then enveloped in a beautiful blue light that swept over her body. In a flash Paige was gone from the hallway. Phoebe snickered and felt happy for her that Paige was able to master her new found power.  
  
Piper rushed through the kitchen calling all the members of the household down to the breakfast that she had slaved over. Piper had just finished placing a huge plate of delicious steamy warm pancakes on the table, then a blue shower of light started to appear over the kitchen table. Before Piper knew it Paige had just orbed herself on breakfast. Piper just stared at Paige with aw and annoyance.  
  
Raising her hands in the air piper exclaimed, "Well looks like Bob Evans is in today"  
  
"Piper, I am soo sorry, I did not mean to… I am still learning.. I.. ugg"  
  
"It's ok new power and all, I understand, Hey we all go through it, Hell when Leo and I started dating and having sex I would get so nervous that I would freeze him during it, It was not fun at all"  
  
" I am sure he did not think so either" Paige commented  
  
"Piper I also have a question to ask you"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I was wondering if I could borrow the book for awhile ya know"?  
  
"The book? I hope you mean book as in Martha Stewart living book and not as in the sacred family book of shadows book"?  
  
"Umm yeah, it's just that I need to pratice magic and my powers and with work it seems soo hard, and never enough time."  
  
"No no no out of the question that book CANNOT leave this house under any circumstance, that is the life blood for us, if it were to fall into the wrong hands who knows what could happen, it could come down to us loosing our powers to our lives at stake"!  
  
Disappointed Paige stared of into the distance and wondered if she woud ever have the time to practice magic so that she could one day live up to the named "Charmed"  
  
"I'll say it once and I will say it again, I wish there were more than one of me"  
  
Hovering in the background like a spirit in observance the Seer watched like a hawk and listened to ever word spoke by the two. Finally the Seer began to smile.  
  
"That is it I finally have a way to retrieve the book of shadows"  
  
The seer thought to herself how she would accomplish this great tasks of out smarting the powerful charmed sisters. She knew of a warlock in the underworld named Julian who had a vast amount of powers almost matched to the Sources. The Seer shimmered back down to the underworld in search of Julian. She used her gift of sight to find him in the underworld. She followed her sight until it brought her to a dark cavern even which the likes gave her the chills. She entered the cavern with a caution. This is evil upon evil we are talking about they would soon stab you in the back for a chance to be the next lap dog of the source a pet more like it.  
  
"Ahh I thought I sensed someone in my lair, who would have thought the all mighty sources seer would be the one to grace me with her presence" Julian said with a condescending tone.  
  
"I have come to beseech you for help"  
  
The seer seemed almost sincere and concerned at the same time, but yet Julian had to wonder why her of all demons would be coming to him even now. No one has ever bothered with him until now.  
  
"What is it you want" Staring at the seer with annoyance  
  
"I have a way to defeat the charmed ones and I will need your help to do it"  
  
Julian locked his stare on the seer, and then had more of a questioned look on his face.  
  
"How's this"?  
  
"I need you to weave a spell for me"  
  
"What kinda of a spell"?  
  
"One that would enable a mirror image of another being"  
  
"What would a mirror image possible do" Julian barked with a high and mighty tone.  
  
"Retrieve the book of shadows, why of course"!  
  
Once that phrase left the seers lips, Julian paused and turned around with a shocked and empty look on his face.  
  
"What would you do once you had the book Seer"?  
  
"Destroy It!"  
  
"No you could not be serious"  
  
"I have never been more serious in my existance"  
  
Julian stated,"Halliwell magic is the strongest magic that is known to either side good or evil, that book contains centuries of it's existence for aeons, besides the book is protected not only by the Halliwell manor spell it is also protected by the power of the light"  
  
"I know and that is all the more reason to destroy it"  
  
"No, you cannot, just imagine the power the source would have with that book in his possession"?  
  
"The book must be destroyed and that is all there is to it, now will you help me"?  
  
After thinking this through in his head Julian's face began to show his thoughts. The seer could also see this but she awaited his answer.  
  
"Yes I will help you do this"  
  
"Wonderful, the Source will be pleased"  
  
However Julian had different plans in mind. He thought that he might take the book for himself once obtained. The seer has no power over him she is just a pet to the source.( I am an all powerful warlock, the book of shadows has more meaning to me in tact than it does to the source destroyed.) The seer moved closer to Julian reaching out her and towards Julian.  
  
"Take my hand, I will take you above to where you can weave your spell"  
  
"Very well mistress as you wish"  
  
Julian and the seers imaged distorted and soon they had vanished into thin air with out a trace. Their destination was to the home of the charmed ones to where Julian's magic could do it's job.  
  
Standing transparent to the charmed ones as they went about their business unknowing of the evil that stands within their midst. The seer glanced at Julian.  
  
"Are you ready"?  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Cast your spell now" The seer commanded  
  
Julian weaved the spell with a few rhymes, no problem for him as he was an experience warlock.  
  
"Looking out behind the mirror,  
  
evil twins wait to be free.  
  
With a glance from the power of 3 shall you be set free"  
  
Once the incantation was completed every mirror in the manor seemed to glow with a radiance for a short period and returned to normal. Even though the Halliwell sisters were unaware of the trouble that yet to lay ahead but was not far off from being discovered.  
  
The Seer's eyes burned with excitement and gratification. This meant for her she was moving a step closer to the source. 


	2. Everything according to plan

Phoebe stood in front of the mirror brushing her teeth and finishing her daily routine. She quickly brushed her hair and then started to apply her makeup. Once she was finished she took one last look in the mirror to make sure that everything was perfect and the way she wanted everything to look. Her reflection seemed to take on a life of it's own as it stared back at her from behind the mirror.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Phoebe startled that her reflection started talking she stared back into the mirror to make sure that she is not hallucinating.  
  
"Did you just speak" Phoebe said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
Phoebe's reflection not only took on a life of it's own it seemed to have a seductive evil look on it's face.  
  
Phoebe did not know how to react and was not even sure why she was holding a conversation with her mirror image. Before Phoebe could even react or say another word the mirror glowed. The reflective surface now became sheer white light as if it were a void to another place. Arms abruptly reached out for Phoebe in one fast lance the arms were able to grab onto Phoebe and pull her towards the mirror. Phoebe fought with all her might yelling as loud as she could. Her fighting was futile as the force behind the mirror was stronger than her. Slowly Phoebe's fighting body was pulled through the white void in the mirror. The void remained open for a few more seconds. In those seconds Phoebe's mirror image was able to escape from it's prison and out into the real world. Once her reflection had made it's way safe of the mirror the void closed. The evil Phoebe looked back into the mirror and stared back at the real Phoebe who had a hopeless feared look on her face.  
  
"I hope you like being someone's reflection as much as I have"!  
  
"What's going on let me out of here, you wait til my sisters deal with you"  
  
"Ha just what I had in mind, my sisters are waiting for me now that you mentioned it and time is of the essence"!  
  
With all the commotion Phoebe made in the bathroom Piper and Paige ran upstairs to the bathroom and pounded on the door.  
  
Piper said with a frantic concerned tone, "Phoebe? Are you ok in there"?  
  
The evil Phoebe opened the door to find her opposite sisters standing on the other side with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"What was all that yelling" Piper asked  
  
"Oh I was just having trouble with my hair I could not get it done the way I wanted to" Phoebe said with a smirk in her voice  
  
"God, don't do that to us we though you were dying up here" Paige said with a breathless hint to her voice.  
  
"Oh sorry, I will try to be more quiet next time"!  
  
Piper frowned her brow as if annoyed by the actions of her sister.  
  
"Well I am going to go downstairs and enjoy the breakfast I cooked and the one that Paige landed on"!  
  
"Well I can't I must be off to work, I am almost late" Paige said  
  
Paige walked down the hallway and down the stairs and out the door. Piper still blocked Phoebes path in the hallway.  
  
"Are you sure everything is ok"?  
  
"Yes never better, why do ask"?  
  
"Well gee umm because you're not the kind of person that screams like you're getting murdered over a few hairs that will not stay in place"! Piper stated  
  
"Well I am having lunch with Cole and I want to make sure everything is perfect"!  
  
"Ok well lets go downstairs and have some breakfast"! Piper said rushing Phoebe downstairs.  
  
The real Phoebe watched in horror as her mirror image assumed her identity. She could not believe her eyes. She would think Piper of all people would see that is not the real Phoebe. She would not sit by and let this happen, she would do whatever it took to warn the others about her mirror image. Although her not having an active power kinda hindered her plans. Phoebe followed Piper and her mirror image around the house moving through the house from one reflective surface to another. Piper and the other Phoebe sat down at the table and began to eat what was left of Piper's breakfast.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMM, Piper you reeeeally out did yourself this time"! Phoebe said with a overdone dramatic tone.  
  
"Well thanks, I think"!?!  
  
While Piper and the other Phoebe continued to eat their breakfast, Leo had orbed in, blue lights showered near Piper and before she knew it the lights were gone and Leo was in their place.  
  
"Hi honey, I made some breakfast would you like some"?  
  
"Umm yeah that would be great"!  
  
Leo sat down at the table with the others taking a plate out for himself and lifted a large helping of pancakes onto his plate. The other Phoebe sat at the table an observed the others as they ate and conversed. She thought to herself that her only objective now is to get the mirror opposites of the others onto this side of the mirror where reality is. Phoebe got up from the table slowly. Piper and Leo looked up from their plates.  
  
"Where are you going"? Piper asked  
  
"I am going up to my room I have something I need to do"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The other Phoebe made her way up the stairs to the 2nd level of the manor. However she had no plans of going to her room. She stopped in her tracks only to see a mirror on her right. She turned and looked at it, only to see the real Phoebe with an angered look on her face.  
  
"You're powerless my dear"! the other Phoebe exclaimed with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You won't get away with this"!  
  
"Watch me"!  
  
The other Phoebe made her way to the attic. Opening the door with caution as she knew the doors were old and creeky and she did not want to alert the others downstairs of where she was at. Once she got the door opened enough to where she could slip through she walked towards the center of the room and towards the book of shadows.  
  
"Soon… soon you shall be ours, we shall be free, no longer shall we be just faces behind a mirror, but actual living beings, and you my dear book of shadows will power us like the real charmed ones"!  
  
Phoebe then walked to her left where a lot of old junk was stored. Before her she saw a tall figure wrapped with an old brown blanket. She removed the blanket only to reveal a large 5 foot tall body mirror.  
  
"Perfect…. Absolutely.. perfect"!  
  
As the other Phoebe stared into the large mirror she did not see her reflection instead she saw pipers image in the mirror before her.  
  
"When will I be free"? The other Piper asked.  
  
"Soon, Piper.. soon, I cannot free you now as the original Leo is still here and he would hinder our plans possibly stop us from getting out, You know the rule… only one can exist in a dimension at once there cannot be two"!  
  
"I know but I hate it here"! The other Piper said restlessly  
  
"Who are you talking to"? The real Piper said  
  
Startled Phoebe turned around to see the real Piper in the doorway of the attic.  
  
"No one"! Phoebe snapped  
  
"Ahh, I though you had to do something in your room"  
  
"I did, and now I am done" Phoebe said with malevolence in her voice.  
  
Piper walked further into the room, closer to Phoebe.  
  
"God do you remember when Grams used to have this god awful mirror in her bedroom, we used to play dress up in front of it"!  
  
"Uuuugh aah.. yes I remember" Phoebe said a little shaky  
  
Piper walked closer to the mirror and glanced into it. Her mind started to wonder as she saw all the junk around the mirror. Childhood memories poured back into Piper's mind. However Piper was temporarily lost in her train of thought to see what was about to happen to her. The other Phoebe walked closer to the mirror and placed her hand on the mirror. The mirror began to glow with the radiant white light again. Once the white light appeared Piper was pulled out of her train of thought. Piper looked at Phoebe with a shocked look on her face.  
  
"What the hell is that" Piper said surprisingly  
  
"Your new home" The other Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
Phoebe quickly rushed behind Piper shoving her with brute force into the white void. Phoebe stood back away from the mirror. Awaiting the arrival of her new sister to come through the void. Mere seconds passed and the other Piper pressed through the void. Staring at her sister Phoebe she snapped her fingers and the white void disappeared only to leave an ordinary mirror again. The other Phoebe and Piper turned to face the mirror looking at the real Phoebe and Piper.  
  
"Two down one to go" Exclaimed the other Piper.  
  
The other Phoebe just smirked and giggled.  
  
"Oh don't worry you will not be lonely for long, we will be bringing you your other sister to keep you company, I believe she is at work"! the other Piper said with a self assured tone.  
  
Then Piper snapped her fingers once and the images of the real Phoebe and Piper vanished into the mirror. The other sisters headed out of the attic downstairs to Leo. Leo still sat at the table eating his breakfast. Leo looked up at the two sisters noticing with just a feeling that the two seemed different somehow, but he could not pin point the difference. 


	3. Delayed Plans

As Leo finished eating he stood up to face Piper.  
  
"Thanks for the breakfast piper it was wonderful as always"!  
  
"Your quite welcome"! the other Piper said as she had a blank stare on her face did not even show any emotion.  
  
"Well I must be going, see you later"! Leo said  
  
Leo disappeared with a shower of blue lights leaving the 2 mirror images of Phoebe and Piper alone in the manor. Meanwhile the real Piper and Phoebe stuck in a drull lifeless place, trapped behind the reflections they gathered their thoughts.  
  
"Where the hell are we" Piper said  
  
"I am not sure"? Phoebe said looking all around  
  
"How long have you been here"? Piper questioned  
  
"Since earlier this morning when I grabbed myself or ummm…. Not sure how to word this but since my otherself grabbed me through the bathroom mirror"! Phoebe stated  
  
Piper stood still letting her thoughts go wild. She did not know where they were or how to even fix the mess they were in. All she could think about was getting out of this place and back to reality.  
  
"Oh no"! Piper exclaimed as she came out of her trance.  
  
What"!? Phoebe said  
  
"Paige"!  
  
"We have to warn her somehow"! Piper said  
  
"But how"! Phoebe said with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Well it cannot be to hard I would not think, we are in a limbo so to speak, so maybe if we just concentrate hard enough and think of Paige we might be able to find her, kinda like how Leo orbs, he just has to think of someone or some place and boom he orbs, so this just might work"! Piper said with a positive tone  
  
The two sisters stood side by side and did not speak a word. They only thought of their last remaining sister Paige who will be in great danger if they cannot warn her in time.  
  
Meanwhile the other Piper and Phoebe enjoyed their new found freedom in the real world.  
  
"God I love this no more white, all that white emptiness nothing to fill the space but white" the other Piper said hellishly  
  
"I know what you mean sis"! Phoebe exclaimed  
  
As the other Phoebe and Piper marveled at everything that was on this side of the mirror, the Seer decided to pay her visit to the new sisters.  
  
"Enjoying yourselves"?  
  
Surprised the two sisters spun around to see the Seer in their midst and visible this time.  
  
"Who the hell are you " Piper demanded.  
  
"I am the Seer, guidance to the Source of all Evil"!  
  
"I have come to you to ask you something"!  
  
"Yes, what would that be" Piper asked  
  
"Give me the book of shadows"!  
  
"Now why would we want to do that" Phoebe butted in and asked  
  
"Because, you are on our side you will do as you are commaned"!  
  
The other Phoebe and Piper looked at each other and then back at the Seer. The looks on the sisters faces widened as if the Seer had told a joke of some sort.  
  
"Well…. "!?! The Seer asked impatiently  
  
"Piper, I think it is time you tried out one of your powers"! Phoebe said with excitement in her voice  
  
Shocked the Seer prepared her self to shimmer, to ward off the attack.  
  
"What is the meaning of this" The Seer demaned  
  
"We don't work for anyone, we're the charmed ones and now that we are free we will lead our own path, besides we have some plans of our own"! Phoebe said  
  
"You have no idea as to what you have done, you needn't worry I will be back and YOU WILL give me that book"!  
  
"Try it and we shall destroy you, who ever you are"! Piper said with a dominant tone  
  
The Seer glared at Phoebe and Piper as she disappeared. Piper and Phoebe then decided to go get the remaining obstacle in their path, Paige.  
  
Piper and Phoebe were ready to go out the door when Cole entered. He looked a little shocked as both sisters were there to greet him at the door suprisingly.  
  
"Hey thought we had a lunch date today"? Cole said  
  
With a confused look on her face Phoebe turned and looked at Piper.  
  
"Umm.. ah sure yes of course we did, can you hold that thought, Piper and I need to discuss something, you know girl stuff"! Phoebe said quickly and grabbed Piper by the arm marching her to the kitchen.  
  
"What should I do"? Phoebe asked frantically.  
  
"Well I think you should go as we have worked to hard to get here, to be discovered this early would not be good"!  
  
"Alright I shall go but you shall come with me"! Phoebe said  
  
Piper agreed. Phoebe and Piper both walked back out into the foyer of the manor to greet Cole once more.  
  
"Cole, dear there has been a change in plan, Piper will be joining us as well, hope you don't mind"!  
  
Cole paused for a moment and slowly blinked his eyes as this was not what he had in mind, he had more of a romantic time planned for just him and Phoebe, however he does not want to come across rude or stir any issues up that he does not need to deal with he agreed to invite Piper with them on this date.  
  
Cole had taken the girls to this elegant restaurant. It seemed very expensive even for their tastes but still it was elegant and nice. Cole escorted the girls to a far off table that he had selected earlier for Phoebe and him.  
  
"How lovely" Phoebe remarked at the style and grace of the restaurant  
  
"Yes, that's why I picked it"! Cole said in remark to Phoebe's statement.  
  
The 3 sat in at the table for sometime. Waiting for the prepared cuisine to arrive at the table. Piper seemed restless but Phoebe was more relaxed. While the 2 mirror images enojoyed their freedom in the real world. The real Phoebe and Piper still tried to warn Paige about their so called stunt doubles coming after her. The only thing they could muster up was a small portal that let them see Paige, from reflective surfaces near Paige. The girls yelled as loud as they could through the Portal but still they could not get Paige's attention. Their voices seemed to be a faint whispery echo in reality, barely enough for the human ear to pickup. Soon after all the shouting the girls had lost their concentration and the portal slowly faded away.  
  
"This is GREAT, just Great"! Piper yelled  
  
"What are we going to do "? Phoebe asked  
  
"Well maybe we could try to make up a spell maybe like a transportation spell or a doorway spell to get to another plane" Piper said with a hint of disinterest in her voice.  
  
"It's worth a shot" Phoebe said  
  
Phoebe being the normal spell maker in the power of three stood in silence as she constructed a spell in her head that might possibly help. As she thought the words came naturally to her and she began to form the spell that might just save them.  
  
"Ok, I think I have got one"!  
  
"Grrreat, well go for it"! Piper said  
  
"Mirror reflections we've become  
  
trapped behind the mirrors gaze.  
  
We seek a path in this maze to find our way  
  
through this space, home again is our found place."  
  
After Phoebe rhymed the incantation Piper and her both stood back not knowing what the spell was going to do. The girls waited and nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe the spell is not strong enoug to work, maybe the power of 2 might help"Phoebe said  
  
"Well I can say it with you" Piper said  
  
The girls both took a deep breath and chanted the spell again this time in somewhat unison. Still nothing happened.  
  
"Oh no"! Phoebe said  
  
"What"!? Piper asked  
  
"The book we do not have it here with us"! Phoebe remarked  
  
"So, we have conjured spells before and not had the book with us and they always work" Piper stated  
  
"Yeah but we have never tried it and been on a different plane before, then that means that now we are on this plane we are totallly powerless without the book, the book is our source of power Piper you know that"!  
  
"Great"! Piper yelled  
  
The girls stood and stared at one another with a befuddled look on their face not knowing what to do or if they had anything or anyone to hope for. 


	4. No more Delays, Action Taken

"Oh no"! Phoebe exclaimed  
  
"What"!?! Piper said in response  
  
"I just had a terrible thought, if we do not have our powers here in this realm, then that means our mirror images probably have our powers in the real realm"! Phoebe said  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrreat, well what do we do"? Piper questioned  
  
"We have to warn Paige, we have to keep her safe at all costs, she is our only hope"! Phoebe stated.  
  
The girls sat in limbo and worried if this would be their ill fated destiny, after all the good they have done by vanquishing the evil underlings of the Source, is this what would get the better of them? Mere reflections from household mirrors. The Charmed ones were way to powerful to be disposed of like this and they were not going to stand for it. The sisters will fight as hard as they can to rescue themselves from the trouble that has posed itself to them. The two sisters again concentrated as hard as the could thinking of their last remaining sister. Again all they were able to do is muster up a small portal in which was on a reflective surfaces near Paige. The sisters yelled with all their might still concentrating but their voices still only a small mere weak echo in the real world. Soon their concentration was faltering as the void suddenly closed.  
  
"Well, what now"? Phoebe asked  
  
"I don't know"! Piper exclaimed  
  
During lunch with Cole the other Phoebe and Piper waited patiently for the lunch date to end so that could go after the final sister and bring fourth her mirror reflection. As Cole sat next to Phoebe staring into her dark brown eyes and admiring her Piper abruptly interrupted the two.  
  
"Well Phoebe I think it is time we get going, don't you"  
  
With no argument from Phoebe, Cole look a bit questioned and annoyed with Pipers presence at the table.  
  
"Why is there something you must rush off and do"? Cole asked  
  
"Yes…. We need to pick up Paige, we have some important stuff we need to do"! Piper exclaimed.  
  
After sitting in silence Phoebe interrupted the conversation between Cole and Piper.  
  
"Yes Cole, Piper and I must be going, I am sooo sorry to cut this off short, I know you had a lovely lunch planned and I shall make it up to you, I promise"! Phoebe said with a caring tone in her voice, almost as if she were the real Phoebe.  
  
"Ok" Cole said disappointed  
  
The girls got up from the table and left and proceeded to head to the jeep.  
  
With plans not going the way she wanted, the Seer again paid a visit to Julian.  
  
"Well well well, back so soon"? Julian said with a smug voice.  
  
"Your spell is failing, warlock"! The Seer snapped.  
  
"Why, whatever do you mean"? Julian asked  
  
"You know very well what I mean warlock, do not cross me or this shall be the last encounter you will ever have"! The Seer commaned  
  
"Do not act so high and mighty to me Seer you have no power over me and nor will you ever, and to my knowledge the Source has no knowledge of your little surprise gift for him, so I do not think he would be helping you soon with this little problem, and something also tells me you are reluctant to tell him"! Julian exclaimed.  
  
"My business with the source is not your concern, besides the mirror images are acting of their own free will" The Seer said  
  
Laughing quietly Julian looked at the Seer.  
  
"What!? , you cannot actually be so naïve, the all mighty Seer, did your visions not tell you of this" Julian said.  
  
"What is it you speak of" The Seer asked with an uncertain tone.  
  
"The spell I cast at your command was only to free the mirror images of the charmed ones, you see every being is a particle if you will, and every particle has an anti-particle. Thus the spell I cast only freed the anti- particles from their world. In a way they are no different from the Charmed ones just the opposite. For example the real Charmed ones fight for good and vanquish evil. The anti-Charmed ones fight for evil and"!  
  
"Thus they should give me the book, and vanquish the good and innocent"! The Seer Interrupted  
  
"No, just the opposite, the book is still their source of power, the book gave the real charmed ones their power thus the book will serve the same purpose to the anti-charmed ones, they would protect it from evil forces as well as good forces, they have only become selfish and only to serve themselves. The good witches have a rule among them that they are never to use magic for personal gain, thus the anti charmed ones will do just that, defining them as evil in a sense"! Julian finished.  
  
"You knew this would happen you conniving demon no matter I will take the book by force, I must prove to the source I am worth more to him than just his guidance"! The Seer said.  
  
The Seer then shimmered from Julian's lair to further her plan to it's ultimate.  
  
"Stupid hag, defeat the charmed ones with only the gift of sight"! Julian muttered  
  
  
  
The anti Piper and Phoebe had arrived at Paige's grief center to where they would send her to the other side to meet her real sisters and to where the anti sisters would get their last remaining sister free.  
  
"What's the plan" Phoebe asked  
  
"Simple, we walk in, I'll freeze everyone except for Paige because she is kinda our sister, therefore my power will not work on her, your Job is to get her positive ass through the mirror"! Piper stated  
  
"Hmmm, ok sounds easy enough" Phoebe exclaimed  
  
Both Sisters got out of the Jeep and proceeded to the main entrance of the guidance center. The girls just entered the center as Phoebe turned and wedged the door shut so no one else could enter. Piper then looked around to make sure everyone was in her aim. Once she had scanned the perimeter and found that this would be a simple task she was to act. Piper raised her fists to her mid chest level and held them out as she quickly opened her hands to release her freeze power. Everyone in the center had suddenly stopped moving everything was still and quiet and frozen just as the sisters had wanted.  
  
Paige sat at her desk typing away when she noticed that everything had all of a sudden got quiet. She turned around to see why, when she had noticed some of her co-workers were standing completely still. Some had stupid looks on their faces and some where in the middle of a sentence with their mouths wide open but no sound was coming out of their mouths. It looked as almost someone had hit pause on a VCR. Right away Paige only knew of one witch who could have done this. Paige then slowly stood up to look over her cubicle wall. In her sight she had saw Piper and Phoebe standing side by side.  
  
"Ummm ok what are you guys doing here" Paige asked  
  
"Ooooh, nothing we just needed to talk to you bout something"! Phoebe said.  
  
Piper leaned over and whispered to Phoebe.  
  
"You need to hurry, I do not think I can keep everyone in here frozen for that long"! Piper whispered  
  
Phoebe walked over to Paige, she had a quiet smirk on her face. Paige stood still like a deer caught in headlights. Paige automatically sensed that there was something wrong with the picture but was not sure what.  
  
"Ok what's going on guys? You are really starting to freak me out"! Paige stated  
  
As Phoebe made her way towards Paige she had noticed a rather large mirror in the back of the room that would be the perfect portal for Paige.  
  
Phoebe whispered to Paige ,"Well it's like this Paige.. Piper and Leo have kinda gone haywire, Piper is using her magic on anyone and Leo is helping her. I am not sure where Leo is he kinda orbed off this morning after you left after I noticed the big change in the two"!  
  
Phoebe wrapped her arm under Paige's escorting her towards the back of the room making it out as if she did not want Piper to hear what they were talking about.  
  
Paige continually looked at Piper and Phoebe still having an odd feeling about the situation. Phoebe got Paige closer to the mirror on the back wall.  
  
Phoebe still whispering to Paige, "I think Piper is possessed by a demon, she tried to attack me with her magic and I almost died but I had to convince her I was a demon that was her servant"!  
  
"Whhhaaaaat"!?! Paige asked  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh!!!! She'll blow you up if she gets weirded out by you"! Phoebe said nonchalantly placing her one free hand up on the mirror. The mirror again began to glow with a white radiance. Piper's eyes widened as she watched from afar. Phoebe still holding on to Paige concentrated her levitating power on both of them elevating Paige just high enough to push her through the mirror.  
  
Piper rushed over to the 2 as they hovered in mid air. Paige then turned and saw the mirror glowing, also realizing that Phoebe had them floating. Phoebe and Piper then attacked Paige violently and started to push her through the mirror as they got her close enough 2 arms reached out from behind the mirror and latched onto Paige's shoulders pulling her back through the mirror. Slowly Paige's struggling body was fed through the void as the anti Phoebe and Piper stood back and enjoyed the show. Paige's body was through the void up to her knees. Pipers brow heightened as she could her the silencing screams of Paige as she was taken into the void. Finally the last sister was sent to the other side, Piper thought. The void remained open for a few short seconds as the anti Paige came through the void in one hurdling jump, the anti Paige landed on her feet. Slowly standing up giving her sisters a brow raised glare!  
  
"It feels good to be free, at last"! Paige said with a low seductive tone  
  
"All three sisters are now on the other side, the world is ours to do with as we see fit" Phoebe said with excitement.  
  
"NOT YET"! Paige yelled  
  
Phoebe and Piper looked questioned as they looked at Paige.  
  
"Why dear sister what is it that you mean"? Piper asked  
  
"There is still one more obstacle in our way that we must rid"! Paige said  
  
"And what would that be" Piper questioned.  
  
"Why your darling white lighter husband of course"! Paige exclaimed  
  
"Ahh, that will be difficult, but leave that to me I think I can handle him"! Piper said  
  
All 3 sisters laughed wickedly as they joined hands and Paige orbed them out of the center. Soon Pipers magic had worn off and the employees unfroze.  
  
As time progressed from it's stopping point one of Paige's co-workers noticed that Paige was suddenly gone, almost as if she disappeared.  
  
Paige's co-worker asked while looking around, "Has anyone seen Paige, she just kinda disappeared"! 


	5. Could all hope be lost?

Once Paige was on the other side she took a minute to gather her thoughts and to figure out what the hell just happened to her. It's not every day your sisters shove you through a white void in a mirror.  
  
"PAIGE"! Phoebe and Piper yelled  
  
"Ooooh no you two stay away from me, you to are crazy"! Paige said as she started backing up.  
  
"Paige I know what you must think, but that was not us" Piper said  
  
"Yes some how our mirror images have got a mind of their own and they put us here, just like they put you here. They have some kind of plan evidently, but what we do not know"! Phoebe pointed out  
  
"Ok I am just still a little confused, all I know is that you two came into the grief center, Piper you froze everyone there and then Phoebe you levitated me up to a mirror on the back wall and then the mirror started to glow and the next thing I know you two are brutally attacking me shoving me in"! Paige said with an upset tone in her voice.  
  
"Paige I know you are upset and we are to we tried to warn you, but we just could not get through to you"! Piper said calmly  
  
"Wait a minute, Paige before you said that Piper froze everyone, which means we were right before, we are powerless there and they have our powers" Phoebe said  
  
"Great, does this mean we are stuck in hell"! Paige said in a hopeless tone  
  
"Nnno not exactly.Now that all three of us are here maybe we stand a better chance of getting help, maybe if we try to call Leo he might here us"! Phoebe said  
  
"Phoebe he won't be able to hear us, he tracks us by our powers and since we do not have them we are kinda SCREWED"! Piper exclaimed  
  
"Well we could concentrate on Leo, maybe we could open some kind of portal near him to where we could warn him like we tried to do with Paige'" Phoebe said  
  
"Yeah tried and failed"! Piper said  
  
"Hey lets not argue if there may or may not be a way to save our asses it does not matter I am all up for it. It beats sitting here waiting"! Paige stated.  
  
Phoebe and Piper agreed with Paige that anything is better than just sitting there waiting. Phoebe, Piper, Paige joined hands and concentrated on Leo.  
  
They imagined Leos face in their mind. His sandy blonde hair, down to his gorgeous crystal blue eyes, to his wonderful smile. Still concentrating they were unable to to get anything.  
  
"This is no use, Piper said"!  
  
"Wait, lets try Cole" Phoebe said  
  
"What is Cole going to do Phoebes he has no powers he cannot help us" Piper rebutted  
  
"Yeah but maybe he can get ahold of Leo and Leo might be able to think of something"! Phoebe argued  
  
"Yeah but you're forgetting our twins are there, and they act pretty normal somewhat and they may not think anything is wrong"! Piper said  
  
While the real Charmed ones pondered on what to do, the Anti-Charmed ones orbed back into the attic of the manor.  
  
"So now we just need to call Leo here and get him to the other side"! Paige exclaimed  
  
"Should we call him with all 3 of us here"! Phoebe asked  
  
"Hmmm, you have a point maybe we could hide and Piper could call him, then once we have him by surprise one of us can open the portal and send him through, thus sealing the fate of the real Charmed ones for good and getting your husband to our side"! Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Then that is what we shall do, go hide, I shall call him here"! Piper stated  
  
Phoebe and Paige hid behind the large mirror that was used previously to send the real Piper over. Piper then walked towards the mirror looking up at the celing with her brow raised and a evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Ohhhh, Leo darling……. LEO"! Piper yelled  
  
Leo heard Piper's call and orbed to her. Blue lights showered down next to Piper then Leo appeared.  
  
"Yes, Piper what is it"? Leo asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much just wanted to see you is all" Piper said in a fake loving tone  
  
Leo tilted his head slightly and moved closer to Piper and smiled  
  
"Aww, that's sweet Piper, but I am with another charge right now, you know I cannot come everytime you call me unless it is a dire emergency"! Leo stated  
  
"I know, I know just wanted to see you a little is all" Piper said  
  
Meanwhile on the otherside the real Phoebe, Paige, Piper decided to try Leo one more time just to see if he had orbed into the physical plane. They concentrated again this time with success. A very large portal opened before them they could see Leo talking to the other Piper as she had herself all over Leo.  
  
"That bitch"! Piper said in a angry tone  
  
"Geez, don't beat yourself up over it" Paige said with a smirk in her voice.  
  
"LEO….LEO…LEO……..LEEEEEEEOOOOO" The three girls yelled in unison, still concentrating. It seems that the girls still have a bit of power left in them some what with the 3 sisters combined their voice was a bit louder. Their voice was loud enough to spand the dimensions and reach Leo. Leo heard the voice of the sisters and turned around to face the mirror. He could see Paige, Phoebe, Piper standing in a white mist in the mirror's reflection. The fake Piper realized what had caught Leo's attention and she acted quickly.  
  
The fake Piper snapped her fingers and the mirrors imaged again turned to the white void. Leo shocked turned around to face the fake Piper who had a demonic look on her face. The portal that the real Charmed ones had opened and could see through had now also become a white void the sisters tried to run through it but each attempt was futile they were shoved back by some unseen force.  
  
"It's time to join your wife LEO"! the fake Piper said with a harsh tone  
  
The fake Phoebe and Paige jumped out from behind the mirror. Phoebe took one of Leo's wrists and Paige took the other. As they stretched his arms out as if they were going to crucify him Piper shoved on Leo's chest with brute force knocking him back into the void. The three sisters joined together and waited in front of the mirror. Soon the twin Leo stepped out of the void. The fake Leo waved his hand over the void making the mirror return to normal. Leo had a seductive look in his eye rushing to Piper he grabbed her and gave her a romantic kiss.  
  
"I knew you could do it, I just knew it, lover"! Leo told Piper as he continued to kiss her.  
  
"For god sakes would you two get a room"! Paiged shouted  
  
Leo and Piper froze and looked at Paige with an angry look on their face.  
  
"Besides we have more work to do, we are not done yet"! Paige exclaimed  
  
"Whhhat, I thought that's all we had to do was get our Leo over here"! Phoebe asked  
  
"No, Phoebe we have Cole to deal with and the Seer"! Paige exclaimed  
  
"Oh yyyeeeah, my hunney will be out soon"! Phoebe said excitedly  
  
"QUIET"! Paige yelled  
  
The other three haulted their actions and stared at Paige, being tired of getting bossed around by her, afterall they were just as important as Paige was.  
  
"That Seer was very determined to get her hands on the Book of Shadows and we must protect that book at all costs from anyone or anything that tries to take it, understood? Or we can all simply go back to nothingness if that is your wish"! Paige exclaimed.  
  
The others all agreed that is the last thing that they want.  
  
Meanwhile back on the opposite side of the mirror Paige, Phoebe, Piper all waited at the void to greet Leo as he was shot through. With smirks on their faces Leo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Hey…. Guys"! Leo said with a shake in his voice.  
  
"Sigh…You were our last hope…Leo"! Paige exclaimed.  
  
"So whats goig on here…"? Leo asked  
  
"No no no.. we are not going through that again.. Honey let me give you the breakdown.. Our evil twins kidnapped all 3 of us.. they put us in this place which seems to be on a different plane and we do not have our powers but our twins do and right now we are kinda stuck and trying to figure out a way out of here."! Piper frustratingly said  
  
"Aaah, have you tried any spells"? Leo asked  
  
"Yes one, but nothing happened"! Phoebe stated  
  
"Did you try it with the power of three" Leo asked  
  
"No, and it still would not work as we need the book, that is our source of power right"!? Phoebe said  
  
"Not totally your sisterly bond and the book go hand and hand thus giving you the power of three"! Leo exclaimed  
  
"Ooooooooook so what does that do for us, we're still screwed no matter what"! Paige stated  
  
"We just have to think of a way, we will find a way trust me"! Leo stated  
  
As the real Charmed ones and Leo tried figured out a way to leave this limbo and return to the real realm the anti Charmed ones awaited the arrival of the Seer. Their tactic was to assault the Seer head on with all their magic. 


	6. Escape from Limbo

In the manor the twin charmed ones practiced using their new found powers. As when they were in limbo they had no powers. Piper was freezing objects left and right and once in awhile she would freeze Leo just for fun. Paige sat on the sofa with a self assured feeling. Paige would do anything at any cost to remain in this realm. Phoebe hovered on her side just relaxing with not a worry in the world. Suddenly the Seer appeared in their midst. Startled the mirror images jumped to their feet, except for Phoebe she lost her concentration and fell to the floor.  
  
"Aaah, enjoying your new found powers I see" Said the Seer with a low tone  
  
"Yeah we are would you like a personal demonstration"! Paige barked  
  
"No no, I have not come here to fight, I have come here to make an offer"! the Seer stated.  
  
"Yes and what would that be"? Piper asked.  
  
"Well….. my lord the Source would like you to join us, with our powers and yours combined we would be unstoppable"! The Seer said evilishly  
  
"Now why would we do that, we do not need anyone else"! Paige barked  
  
"Hmmm… you like your new freedom do you not, and would you also do anything to keep it"? The Seer pointed out  
  
"Yes, we would do anything to stay here"! Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Well then the solution to your problem is simple, join the forces of evil and we will ensure that you remain on this side forever, it would make perfect sense the real charmed ones are stuck in limbo and the mirror images are here in reality helping us instead of hindering us"! The Seer exclaimed.  
  
The mirrored charmed ones began to reassess the situation, they saw logic in the Seers plan. The mirror images agreed to join forces with the Source of all evil, but it was not a loyalty pledge as the only goal the charmed ones had was to be free from their cursed glass prison.  
  
"Perfect"! The Seer grinned  
  
"Well what now"asked Phoebe  
  
"Patience my child, you will be given a test shortly, for now I must go but I will be back"! The Seer exclaimed  
  
The Seer shimmered from the midst of the charmed ones and down to the underworld to report the glorious news to the Source.  
  
"My lord"!  
  
The Source glared at the Seer.  
  
"What is it that you want Seer, this had better be important for disturbing me"! The Source yelled  
  
"My lord I bring you a wonderful affirmation"! The Seer with a low tone but having a hint of joy in her voice.  
  
"What"!! The Source barked.  
  
"What would say if I told you we now have the power of three and the book of shadows at our finger tips for our use"? The Seer asked.  
  
"WHAT, this cannot be, this must be some joke how could YOU of all demons obtain the book of shadows"! The Source asked with a sarcastic tone.  
  
A look of displeasurement crossed the Seer's face. She could not believe that the Source would doubt her abilities.  
  
"My lord, I have asked the help of a warlock he has casted a spell on the Halliwell sisters and they.. well lets say that the are now in a different plane and we are now dealing with Evil opposites of the charmed ones"! The Seer exclaimed.  
  
Puzzled the Source listened to the Seer's explanation. The Seer started from the beginning telling the Source that she had gotten help from the warlock Julian and that the charmed ones are now on the opposite side of the mirror and the new charmed ones use their powers for whatever purpose they want and that they are also in agreement to do whatever necessary to stay on this side of the mirror.  
  
The Source's mind wondered. He was almost like a kid with a new toy. He pondered the possibilities he would have with the prophesized power of 3 at his becon call. The mirror images think that this is an alliance but what they do not realize is that they are merely puppets for the Source.  
  
Meanwhile the real Charmed ones sat in limbo still figuring out how to fix their dilemma.  
  
Their thoughts were clouded by hoplessness. They could not believe the situation they were in. They felt as though they had lost and this is now their new fate to be stuck be hind a mirror forever. Phoebe's mind started turning and getting new ideas until one that really grabbed her attention.  
  
"WAIT"! Phoebe shouted I think I may have something.  
  
"What"? Piper asked  
  
"Well I was thinking, since we are in a new plane so to speak and we do not have the book or our powers, it would be like the beginning all over again"! Phoebe stated  
  
Puzzled Piper, Paige, Leo looked at Phoebe waiting for her to continue her thought as they were willing to do anything.  
  
"Well in the real realm we found the book of shadows in the attic, we found the spell to get our powers and I recited it and the bind that Grams placed on us was released."! Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah but we had the book with us when we said the spell now we do not it would not work"! Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Yes but also remember Piper when Abraxus stole the book a while back, he took it to another plane and we were able to get it back with the spell"! Phoebe stated.  
  
Piper shrugged her shoulders. Paige and Leo stood and watched as Piper and Phoebe formulated the plan to get them out of here.  
  
"Ok how about this we all concentrate on the Book while we say the spell that should be able to call the book to our side once we have the book I will try the spell again that I made to open a path for us to get out of the mirror, then we will deal with our twins and get out powers back"!  
  
"Well how will we do that"? Paige asked  
  
"Umm…. We can try to use the spell to call for a witches powers, that should work it usually does"! Phoebe stated.  
  
"Well.. ok seems like we have a tactic here lets try it" Piper said  
  
"Ooh there's one more thing.. Piper we need to stand in a triangle holding hands to form the triquetra as that is our symbol of unity and for our powers"! Phoebe stated.  
  
The girls circled around Leo and joined hands around him forming a small triangle.  
  
The girls began to concentrate about the Book as did Leo.  
  
As the girls concentrated on the book a large portal opened up near them revealing the attic in the manor and there on it's pedestal was the book of shadows.  
  
"Now'! Phoebe yelled.  
  
The secrets we hid in the night,  
  
"  
  
  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches  
  
the secrets we hid in the night,  
  
the oldest of gods are invoked here.  
  
The great work of magic is sought.  
  
In this night and in this hour,  
  
We call upon the ancient power.  
  
Bring your powers to we sisters three,  
  
We want the power, Give us the power"!  
  
The sisters chanted in unison. Still concentrating on the book. The portal shimmered a little at first after the spell was said soon after the portal began to shimmer more and more. The book of shadows then lunged off it's pedestal and towards the void. Successfully the book had made through the void and landed at the feet of the sisters.  
  
"Leo, pick up the book and hold it in front of you"! Phoebe commanded  
  
Phoebe had taught the new spell she had made up to get out of limbo to Paige and Piper.  
  
Again the girls concentrated on the attic still joined hand to hand around Leo. The portal still remaining open to the attic.  
  
  
  
"Mirror reflections we've become  
  
trapped behind the mirrors gaze.  
  
We seek a path in this maze to find our way  
  
through this space, home again is our found place"! The sisters chanted in unison.  
  
After the spell was chanted the void began to turn white. The image of the attic was no longer there.  
  
"Do you think it worked" Phoebe yelled  
  
"It should of, when our twins pushed us through the mirror was white like this before"! Piper yelled back  
  
"I will go first, if anything happens to you guys we'll be lost" Leo shouted  
  
Leo broke out of the circle walking towards the void. He turned back to look at Piper and slowly made his way into the white void. Once he was through he noticed he was back in the attic of the Manor. He turned around and stuck his head back through the void.  
  
"Yessss, it worked this is the way home"! Leo stated.  
  
The girls broke the circle grabbing the book and heading for the void. One by one they passed through the white void crossing over to the attic.  
  
Once all three sisters were out the void turned back into a normal mirror.  
  
"  
  
  
  
Great work of magic is sought.  
  
In this night and in this hour,  
  
I call upon the ancient power  
  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
  
We want the power, give us the power. 


	7. Back to Normal

"Great we are out"! Paige exclaimed  
  
"Hmm, well before we go off charging into battle I think we need to formulate the next section of our plan" Piper remarked.  
  
"Well first lets see if we still have our powers" Phoebe stated  
  
"Well since my freeze power can only be seen on animate objects and my exploding power is kinda noisy and we do not want to draw attention to us just yet, I think Paige is the only one who can demonstrate with out getting us caught"! Piper exclaimed  
  
"Me… what do you want me to do"? Paige asked  
  
"Try to orb.. or call for the Book of Shadows"! Phoebe said.  
  
Paige stood in silence and concentrated on the book which was in Phoebe's hands.  
  
"Book…………………. Book………………. Book"!  
  
Paige tried with all her might to get the book to orb to her but nothing happened.  
  
"Well I guess that explains where our powers are"! Piper stated.  
  
"They must have switched as each of you passed through the mirror, so you have to get your powers back before sending your twins away"! Leo pointed out  
  
"Well what about you do you still have your powers" Phoebe asked Leo  
  
"Umm no my twin will have to be sent back through in order for my powers to return so I am kinda normal for now"! Leo replied  
  
"Normal when have you been normal"! Piper said jokingly  
  
"Well I guess we have to go get our powers back huh"? Paige asked  
  
"Yeah, but we have to be careful cause they can be used on us now"! Phoebe said  
  
"Well how are we going to do that" asked Paige  
  
"Call for our powers"! Piper stated  
  
"Ummm, ok how do we do that"? Paige asked.  
  
"There is a spell in the book that can separate a witch from their powers and then leaves the power free for the taking, but with this spell you not only separate the witch from their power you also call it to you"! Phoebe replied  
  
The real Charmed ones slowly made their way out of the attic tip toeing looking around for any signs of their twins. As they descended down the hall towards the stairs they could hear the laughter of their twins. The girls watched every floor board they stepped on as the floor was quite old and would creek alerting the twins to the presence of their original counterparts.  
  
"When are we supposed to say the spell" Paige whispered  
  
"We have to get close enough to them to call for the powers"! Piper whispered back  
  
"Grrreat"! Paige replied while rolling her eyes  
  
Piper poked her head around the corner looking into the foyer and there to her astonishment was their counterparts acting so natural as if they really belonged here.  
  
"Ok so what do we do, do we just charge down there saying the spell" Paige asked  
  
"Yeah we're gonna have to but we have to have all 3 of them in the room while we say the spell" Phoebe said  
  
"There are only two of them" Piper exclaimed  
  
"Which ones"?Phoebe asked  
  
"You and Paige" Piper said  
  
Paige felt a hard tap on her shoulder she turned around to see Piper. Paige's eyes widened.  
  
"Well where is my twin" Piper asked  
  
"Umm guys…. I think I just found her"! Paige exclaimed  
  
Phoebe, Leo and Piper turned to face Paige but only to see the twin Piper behind them. Her brow flared as if she were enraged. She raised one brow and spoke with a cocky tone.  
  
"Hmmm how did you make it out so quickly"!  
  
Shocked the real Piper hid the book behind her back so the fake Piper would not see it.  
  
"Get going, downstairs"! the twin Piper yelled catching the attention of the other twins.  
  
The girls and Leo made their way downstairs to the front foyer. The fake Paige and Phoebe with stunned looks on their face looked up to the fake Piper coming down behind the real Charmed ones.  
  
"We have company" the fake Phoebe said with a snotty tone.  
  
"Hmm, I think we shall find something more permanent to take care of you this time, something of which you will not get out of"! the Fake Paige exclaimed  
  
"what's the spell"? Paige whispered  
  
  
  
"Remember the one we used to call to the Hollow" Phoebe whispered back  
  
"Oh the Powers of the.."! Paige Replied  
  
"Shhhhh"! Phoebe hissed  
  
"What, are you gonna try to use a spell on us, gonna vanquish us"? the fake Piper asked the group with a smirk on her face.  
  
"No, we are going to put you back where you belong"! the real Paige barked  
  
"Paaaaaiiige"! the real Piper said  
  
"Well forget it, we have your powers and there is nothing you can do to us, we are much stronger than you and having your powers helps tip the scales in our favor for a change, no more shall we be your reflection but something more, something REAL"! The real Paige snapped  
  
The fake charmed ones circled around the group. The real charmed ones for once felt a little uneasy. This is the first time they have ever had to face themselves but it was a true test of courage. The real sisters took a deep breath and began to concentrate  
  
"Well what should we do with them" twin Phoebe asked  
  
"We will wait and talk to the Seer, she will surely have some way to deal with our twins here" fake Paige remarked.  
  
At first the twins seemed so self assured as if they new everything that they were going to do but alas they were no more perfect than their original counterparts. It began to be just nothing more than a stare down each twin examining her original counterpart.  
  
"Ahhh, whats this" The fake Piper questioned reaching for the Real Piper  
  
"No.. now, now …say it now"! Piper yelled  
  
  
  
The real sisters jumped to attention taking a small second for their minds to get back into action as they began the spell. The twins looked a bit confused looking at one another as the real charmed ones recited the spell.  
  
"Powers of the witches rise  
  
course unseen across the skies  
  
come to us that call you near come to us  
  
and settle here"!  
  
  
  
Once the spell was said the twins looked like they were ready to pass out. Their eyes seemed somewhat glazed. Their bodies began to glow a misty white. Small energy balls flew out of each twin's chest the energy balls slowly circled in the air heading for the real charmed ones.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnoooo"! the fake Paige growled  
  
  
  
The energy balls now settled into each real sister. The sisters felt whole and complete again as if they had been restored and nothing had ever happened. The fake sisters had a baffled look on their face. The fake Paige tried to call for the book several times but she could not get her powers to respond.  
  
"Our powers… what have you done with them"!? The fake Paige snapped  
  
"We have called them back to their rightful place"! The real Phoebe remarked  
  
"Now do you want to see how our powers really work" The real Piper asked with a smirk in her tone while she raised her brow.  
  
Piper then flung her hands at the mirror images. The girls raised their arms over their faces to protect themselves but it was no use their physical defense was not match for Piper's power. The mirror images suddenly shattered like shards of glass all over the floor. As this was done the fake Leo rushed into the room.  
  
"NNOOOOOOOOO, what have you done"! the fake Leo yelled as he dashed to the floor on his knees. Picking at the shards of glass which lay where the mirrored charmed ones once stood.  
  
With an angry look on his face the fake Leo stood up and looked at the real Piper.  
  
"You… you did this… how could you do this"! Leo snarled as he darted towards Piper  
  
Piper then raised her hands again and unleashed her exploding power. The fake Leo was then reduced to nothing more than just shards of glass just as the twin sisters were.  
  
"Eaaasssy, had some practice earlier" Piper replied with a sarcastic tone  
  
The other girls looked at one another and laughed about the joke that Piper made.  
  
  
  
"Leo what about you, do you have your powers back now"? Paige asked  
  
"Let me see" Leo replied  
  
Leo stood still and in a moment he had disappeared in a shower of blue lights seconds later he reappeared.  
  
Grinning he replied" Yeah I guess I do"!  
  
Their rejoicing was soon interrupted by an unfamiliar voice among them.  
  
"So I see you have made it safely away from your prison"! the Seer asked  
  
"Who the hell are you" Piper demanded  
  
"I am the Seer, guide to the Source of all Evil"  
  
"Aah well here send him a message for us" Piper said with a self assured tone raising her hands up to attack with her exploding power.  
  
The Seer distorted a little but nothing happened. Piper blinked twice with a disbelief as she could not believe the demon was still there and was able to withstand her magic.  
  
"Silly witch.. it will take a little more than your birth right parlor tricks to destroy me, I will return and I will vanquish YOU" The Seer remarked as she Shimmered away into nothingness.  
  
The sisters looked at one another not sure if they should be concerned knowing that the Seer was the one behind their troubles for the day today. However they would move on just like they always have they will cross that bridge when they get to it, until then they will continue to fulfill their destiny to destroy the Source once and for all.  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
